dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hagiwara Masato
Perfil thumb|250px|Hagiwara Masato *'Nombre: '萩原聖人 (はぎわら まさと) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Hagiwara Masato *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 21-Agosto-1971 (47 Años) *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Kanagawa, Japón *'Estatura:' 175cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Agencia:' Alpha Agency Dramas *Byoshitsu de Nembutsu o Tonaenaide Kudasai (TBS, 2020) *Janus no Kagami (FOD/Fuji TV, 2019) *Million Joe (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Soshite, Ikiru (WOWOW, 2019) *Anata ni wa Watasanai (TV Asahi, 2018) *Watashi no Shiranai Watashi (TV Asahi, 2018) *Cold Case 2 (WOWOW, 2018) ep.3 *Ranhansha (TV Asahi, 2018) *Fukushuu Sousa (TV Asahi, 2018) *BG: Shinpen Keigonin (TV Asahi, 2018) ep.6-7, 9 *Ishitsubute (WOWOW, 2017) *Code: M Code Name Mirage (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Mi wo Tsukushi Ryoricho (WOWOW, 2017) *Hitoya no Toge (WOWOW‎, 2017) *Fuji Family (NHK, 2017) *Yama Onna Nikki (NHK BS Premium, 2016) *Kyoaku wa Nemurasenai (TV Tokyo, 2016) *Stranger (TV Asahi, 2016) *Higanbana (NTV, 2016, ep4) *Shingari (WOWOW, 2015) *64 (NHK, 2015) *Algernon ni Hanataba wo (TBS, 2015) *Tokyo ni Olympics o Yonda Otoko (Fuji TV, 2014) *Heisei Saru Kani Kassenzu (WOWOW, 2014) *Saigo no Shigoto (TV Asahi, 2014) *Ofukou-san (NHK BS Premium, 2014) *Kumo no Kaidan (NTV, 2013) *Saki (Fuji TV, 2013) *End Roll ~Densetsu no Chichi~ (WOWOW, 2012) *Hikaru Hekiga (TV Asahi, 2011) *Watashi ga Renai Dekinai Riyuu (Fuji TV, 2011) *Namae o Nakushita Megami (Fuji TV, 2011, ep1-5,7-9) *Diplomat Kuroda Kousaku (Fuji TV, 2011) *Gou (NHK, 2011) *Kyukei no Koya (Fuji TV, 2010) *Atami no Sousakan (TV Asahi, 2010) *Kobe Shimbun no Nanokakan (Fuji TV, 2010) *News Sokuho wa Nagareta (Fuji TV NEXT, 2009) *Keiji Ichidai (TV Asahi, 2009) *Senjo no Melody (Fuji TV, 2009) *Soratobu Taiya (WOWOW, 2009) *Full Swing (NHK, 2008) *Aoi Hitomi to Nuage (WOWOW, 2007) *Slow Start (NHK, 2007) *Karei naru Ichizoku (TBS, 2007, ep8-10) *Kiraware Matsuko no Issho (TBS, 2006) *Kurosagi (TBS, 2006, ep10-11) *Aikurushii (TBS, 2005) *Out Limit (WOWOW, 2005) *Kaidan Hyaku Monogatari (Fuji TV, 2002, ep2) *Kochira Dai San Shakaibu (TBS, 2001) *Suna no ue no Koibitotachi (Fuji TV, 1999) *Koi no Kiseki (TV Asahi, 1999) *Change (TV Asahi, 1998) *Sekai de Ichiban Papa ga Suki (Fuji TV, 1998) *Ai Tokidoki Uso (NTV, 1998) *Sore Ga Kotae Da! (Fuji TV, 1997) *Owari no Nai Dowa (TBS, 1998) *Campus Note (TBS, 1996) *Wakamono no Subete (Fuji TV, 1994) *Natsuko no Sake (Fuji TV, 1994) *Shiratori Reiko de Gozaimasu! (Fuji TV, 1993) *Oretachi Rookie Cops (TBS, 1992) *Eve wa Hatsukoi no youni (TBS, 1991) *A.D. Boogie (TBS, 1991) *Gakkou e Ikou! (Fuji TV, 1991) *3 nen B gumi Kinpachi Sensei 3 (TBS, 1988) Películas *Konna Yofuke ni Banana kayo: Kanashiki Jitsuwa (2018) *Kimi no Tori wa Utaeru (2018) *Miracles of the Namiya General Store (2017) *Documentary of NMB48: Raise Your Arms and Twist (2016) *Kaze ni Tatsu Lion (2015) *Kamen Teacher The Movie (2014) *Platinum Data (2013) *Soup Opera (2010) *Box: Hakamada Case (2010) *Listen to My Heart (2009) *Good Bye, My Secret Friend (2009) *Identification: The Case Book of Mamoru Yonezawa (2009) *Departure: From Ashoro (2009) *Nasu Shonenki (2008) *Gegege no Kitaro: Kitaro and the Millennium Curse (2008) *Chameleon (2008) *Persona (2008) *Battery (2007) *Akihabara@DEEP (2006) *Rikidozan (2004) *Jyukai: The Sea of Trees Behind Mt. Fuji (2004) *Out of This World (2004) *The Place Promised in Our Early Days (2004) *Cafe Lumiere (2003) *Pakodate-jin (2002) *Rain of Light (2001) *I Love Friends (2001) *Go (2001) *The Yin Yang Master (2001) *Seven's Face (2000) *Chaos (1999) *Cure (1997) *Sharan-Q no enka no hanamichi (1997) *Dream Stadium (1997) *Seventh of July, Sunny Day (1996) *Shiratori Reiko de Gozaimasu! (1995) *Marks (1995) *Dai shitsuren (1995) *The Tropical People (1994) *Hero Interview (1994) *Many Happy Returns (1993) *All Under the Moon (1993) *A Class to Remember (1993) *The River with No Bridge (1992) *Tekken (1990) *Su bu (1987) Actor de voz * Garo: Divine Flame (2016) - Dario Montooya * Blade (2011) – Kikyo Mikage * Wolverine (2011) – Kikyo Mikage * Gyakkyō Burai Kaiji: Hakairoku-hen (2011) – Kaiji Itō * One Outs (2008) – Tokuchi Toua * Lupin III: Sweet Lost Night - Mahou no Lamp wa Akumu no Yokan (2008) - Adam * Taisei Kensetsu: Shin Doha Kokusai Kuukou - (2008) hombre * Kaiji (2007) – Kaiji Itō * Kappa no Kaikata (2005) – Watashi * Akagi (2005) – Shigeru Akagi * The Place Promised in Our Early Days (2004) – Takuya Shirakawa Doblaje * Bae Yong-joon ** ''First Love (1996, doblado en 2005) – Sung Chan-woo ** Untold Scandal (2003) – Jo-won ** Winter Sonata (2003) – Kang Joon-sang/Lee Min-Hyung ** April snow (2005) – In-soo ** The Legend (2007) – Damdeok ** Winter Sonata Anime (2010) – Kang Joon-sang/Lee Min-Hyung ** Dream High (2011) – Jung Ha-myung * G-Saviour (1999) – Mark Curran * Charlie Jade (2005) – 01 Boxer Premios * 1998 Japanese Professional Movie Award: Mejor actor de reparto por Cure (1997) * 1996 Blue Ribbon Award: Mejor actor de reparto por Mâkusu no yama (1995) * 1994 Awards of the Japanese Academy: Revelación del año por Gakko (1993), Kyoso tanjo (1993), Tsuki wa dotchi ni dete iru (1993) * 1994 Awards of the Japanese Academy: Premio a la popularidad por Gakko (1993),Kyoso tanjo (1993), Tsuki wa dotchi ni dete iru (1993) * 1994 Yokohama Film Festival Festival Prize: Mejor actor de repartopor Kyoso tanjo 1993), Tsuki wa dotchi ni dete iru (1993), Gakko (1993) * 1993 Nikkan Sports Film Awards: Mejor nuevo talento por Kyoso tanjo 1993), Tsuki wa dotchi ni dete iru (1993), Gakko (1993) Curiosidades *'Debut:' 1987 *'Familia:' Ex-esposa/actriz Wakui Emi (1995-2003), hijo (nacido Oct-1999) *Se casó con la actriz Wakui Emi en noviembre de 1995. Tuvieron a su primer hijo en octubre de 1999. En julio de 2003 se divorció de la actriz, ella se quedó con la custodia de su hijo. Enlaces *Perfil (Alpha Agency) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Hagiwara.jpg Hagiwara Masato 2.jpg Hagiwara Masato 3.jpg Hagiwara Masato 4.jpg Hagiwara Masato 5.jpg Hagiwara Masato 6.jpg Categoría:Alpha Agency Categoría:JActor